


Not-so Lazy Morning

by SeHoly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Fanfic so idk the tags well, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Sehun, domestic AU, probably AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeHoly/pseuds/SeHoly
Summary: Sehun and Junmyeon spend the morning of Valentine's Day cuddling on the bed.





	Not-so Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! Enjoy your day, sweets.

“Sehun…Sehun-ah…Wake up will you? It’s 8 am in the morning and you have to go to work.” Junmyeon whispers into Sehun’s ear. Instead of waking up, Sehun pulls Junmyeon into his arms.

 

“Mhmmm. Some more time please….” He says in his raspy sleepy voice. Junmyeon only leans into his embrace as he chuckles.

 

“You’ll have to hurry in the end. Don’t blame me if you forget your phone, or key, or laptop here….” He kisses his cheeks and cards his fingers into Sehun’s silky jet black hair. They were longer now, he noticed.

 

“I will blame you…for smelling so nice in the morning. You smell like food and I could eat you right now. Were you really recovering from a bad cold from the past 2 days?” Sehun asks, now moving his face to Junmyeon’s direction, eyes still closed.

 

Junmyeon had caught a bad cold thanks to a sudden skinny dipping plan that was prompted from a particularly drunk Junmyeon after their usual weekend outing. Sehun was against it but he wasn't sober enough to stop neither Junmyeon nor Jongin so he just stood back and watched the two laughing ecstatically, mostly because of the cold, with Kyungsoo. Sehun just sighed and Kyungsoo just shook his head as he took a video of them, to remind them of how stupid this whole thing was later. In both Junmyeon’s and Jongin’s defense, they were crazy drunk.

 

“I feel way better now so I took a nice warm bath. I used one of those bathbombs we got. The Apple Cinammon Pie scented one. Your favorite.” He smiled and Sehun opened his eyes to smile back.

 

“You do?” he asks and Junmyeon nods. “I’m glad…you had such a bad fever for a day. I felt bad for not stopping you no matter drunk we both were. I should’ve.” he said softly and nuzzled his nose into Junmyeon’s neck. “I’m sorry....”

 

Junmyeon leaned back to see Sehun’s face. He wanted to kiss his face away. “Don’t be sorry about it! It wasn’t that bad so it’s okay! Sehun- Let me see your face..’’ Junmyeon cupped his face and balanced himself up with his elbows. “I’m totally fine now so don’t even say that, baby.” He kissed his nose.

 

Sehun moved his face up, “You sure? Give me a good long kiss. I’ve been missing that.” He pursed his lips.

 

Junmyeon refused to kiss Sehun properly because he didn’t want him to get his cold and fever. He also wanted to sleep in their guest room so that Sehun wouldn’t catch his cold when he slept beside him. But Sehun had the biggest frown when he heard that so Junmyeon couldn’t go ahead with it.

 

Junmyeon smiled widely as he leaned closer and kissed Sehun. The way Sehun nibbled onto his lower lip showed how hungry he was for this kiss. So was Junmyeon, as he parted his lips to let Sehun in and twirl their tongues together. They took their time, for their nice and slow kiss and parted when they were breathless. 

 

“How was that?” Junmyeon asked and Sehun pretended to think about it deeply as if he was going to give points for it until Junmyeon pushed his arm while giggling.

 

Sehun loved the sound of Junmyeon's giggle filling up the room. It was relieving now. Honestly it had been painful, having to see the man he loved sniffle and stay buried under thick blankets and still shudder throughout the night. Sehun had been there beside him to take care of him just as Junmyeon had been beside him whenever Sehun got sick in the past 2 years they had been together.

 

“It was perfect, like you.” Sehun answers, smiling softly. Junmyeon rests his chin on Sehun’s chest and looks at him.

 

“Hm? Perfect? That is because I’m not sick now. I was such a mess when I was…” he sighs and closes his eyes.

 

“You weren’t exactly a mess then either. Perfect even then. Even in your…..your tousled hair, runny nose, puffy eyes and hoarsed voice, you’re perfect to me. The only time you’re a mess is when you’re gardening and reaching your climax. And even then you look pretty perfect to me.” he chuckles. By this time Junmyeon has opened his eyes and raised his head to lock his gaze with Sehun. As if, in disbelief that his sweet boyfriend has been joking about it.

 

“What? I’m serious, you know. I find you perfect, Junmyeon, no matter what you do, you’ll always be perfect to me.” he put it simply.

 

“When you say stuff like that, I don’t know what to say….” He manages to say as he feels Sehun’s hand caressing his cheek. 

 

“Then don’t say anything and let me kiss you.” He finishes as he kisses the side of Junmyeon’s lips and then his lips. Junmyeon leans back and starts peppering kisses all along Sehun’s jawline. He runs his hand inside Sehun’s T-shirt and folds it up till his chest. By now he has his legs straddling around the sides of Sehun’s hips. He sits up and looks down at Sehun with a certain smirk.

 

Sehun instantly understands what he means, “We can’t, I need to go for work-“ he gets cuts off as Jumyeon puts a finger on top of his lips.  
“You’re lying. You took a day off today too. Yeah, I know, I heard it from Jongdae. You were gonna go out and get that noodle soup I love right? Sorry, but Jongdae spilled the beans to me, baby.” Junmyeon grinned.

 

“Ah damn, can’t trust him anymore…” Sehun sighs. “Wait, so you knew I had a day off today but you still woke me up anyway. Did you plan all this?” he squinted his eyes as he eyed Junmyeon from the way he sat on top of him.

 

Junmyeon smirked, “Plan what? I don’t know what you’re talking about…” he trailed off acting clueless.

 

“You sneaky….” Sehun shook his head as he watched Junmyeon grin ear to ear with a spark of naughtiness in his eyes. “Actually, I was gonna go out and get the ingredients for the soup then cook it here. It’s not that difficult to make, I saw a video on youtube. We could do it together now.”

 

“How sweet of you, Sehunnie, but that can wait now. It’s been a while since we did anything so let’s go shopping for the ingredients afterwards.” Junmyeon says and removes Sehun’s T-shirt completely then goes onto kissing his collarbone.

 

“Mhm, it has been a while. Will you be able to walk after this?” he chuckles and earns himself a bite in the middle of his chest.

 

“We’ll see about that.” Junmyeon starts opening his own T shirt, throwing it on the side of their bed. “Oh and Happy Valentine’s Day Sehunnie.” He smiles as he leans close, saying it on Sehun’s lip.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Myeonnie.” Sehun smiled back as he pecked his lips before kissing him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you liked that. This is my first fanfic and a certain fluffy friend of mine inspired me to write this. Please give kudos if you liked it and comment down below if you want to point out any mistake (I always welcome constructive criticism) or just rant about it.  
> Please forgive me if I have any typos.  
> Thanks and bye! :')


End file.
